my feeling for you, your feeling for me
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: pairing? liat dewe...yaoi....iyah....hihihihi kl lemonnya gw tulis ratednya M, bwahahahaha...


**My feeling for you, your feeling for me**

By Hatake keiru

Desclaimer: everything punya masashi kishimoto n shonen jump

Pairing: an evil chara (coba tebak!) x yondaime (don't kill me…please!)

Onto the story

Yondaime POV

Semuanya, everything, aku sama sekali kaget dengan semuanya. Engggak kusangka Sarutobi-jiisan memilihku...bukan muridnya yang paling jenius, Orochimaru-san. Ah...apa dosa ku juga? Bukannya Orochimaru-san lebih baik dari aku? Dan...dia lebih BERPENGALAMAN. Yah, yang jelas karena perasaan inilah sekarang aku disini...dihadapan Sandaime sama dengan tatapan memelas.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Rashi-kun..." ujar Satobi-sama padaku.

Aku menatapnya lagi. "Demo...Sandaime-sama...aku sama sekali tidak pandai, tidak jenius, dan kurang berpengalaman...apa tidak seharusnya Orochimaru-san?"

Mata biruku menatap Sandaime-sama. Dia menghela napas, malas sepertinya dia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Rashi, kenapa aku memilih mu, itu bukan berdasar kan kejeniusanmu atau karena kepandaianmu. Aku memilihmu menjadi Yondaime karena kau memiliki kebijakan, dan rasa kepemimpinan dan peduli yang besar. Lagipula...Orochimaru itu...ah, ya, dia pasti tidak terlalu bagus untuk menjadi Yondaime hokage, percayalah...aku tahu kemampuanmu Uzumaki Rashi."

Sekali lagi aku menunduk. "Baiklah..."

"Sudahlah, sekarang pulanglah, dan persiapkan dirimu untuk minggu depan. Okay?"

Aku menunduk lalu mengangguk. "Hai, see you next week, Sandaime-sama..." lalu aku sekali lag menghela nafas sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

END yondaime POV

Rashi berjalan hingga ia sampai di ujung tembok konohagakure no satou, ia berjanji akan menemui seseorang setelah melakukan pertemuan tadi, dan tentu saja ketika seseorang itu bertanya pertemuan apa, ia menolak menjawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Jadi disinilah Rashi sekarang, ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri agar ketika di bombardir dengan 1000 pertanyaan dari orang tersebut bisa lebih tenang dan bisa berbohong dengan lancar. Ia meloncat tinggi hingga berdiri diatas tembok besar yang melindung Konohagakure. Ia melompat turun keluar dari hidden village itu. Lalu berjalan kearah hutan lebat di hadapannya lalu berhenti untuk naik ke atas bukin tinggi sehingga dia dapat melihat konoha gakure no satou dari atas.

Rashi tersenyum melihat orang yang akan ditemuinya berbaring disitu sambil menatap ibu kota dari fire country tersebut. "Kau terlambat 10 menit 34 detik, Rashi-kun..."

"Ah, gomen...ada pertemuan yang...uhhh..."

"Sudahlah," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya seraya memanggilnya, "Kemari, dan duduk lalu jelaskan."

"ha-hai..." jawabnya terbata sambil duduk di sampingnya. Tangan pucat milik orang yang menunggunya itu menarik kepala Rashi lalu menaruhnya di dadanya dan memainkan rambutnya. Rashi bersemu merah. "Umm...aku...minta maaf."

Orang itu, lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam panjangnya (AN: sudah tau siapa? Belum??). "Aku sudah tahu...tapi kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Rashi terbelalak lalu langsung duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu yang sedang tidur. "Bagaimana?"

"Ularku mengikutimu..." (AN: don't scream guys, I know you got it)

Rashi menunduk. "Go-gomen..."

Tangan pucat milik manusia bermata ular itu mengadahkan wajah manis Rashi. "Rashi...kau tak perlu minta maaf." Ia mencium bibir Rashi lightly, yang sebentar lagi menjadi Yondaime hokage. "Ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu dari dulu mereka akan memilihmu semenjak mereka tahu apa yang sudah terlanjur kuperbuat."

"De-demo...aku-"

"shh...Uzumaki Rashi, my koibito, diamlah, dan jangan menangis..." lalu ia menyeka tangisan yang turun dari wajahnya dengan lidahnya, "Kumohon...onegai, rashi..." lalu ia langsung mencium lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Oro...chimaru...I, I'm so sorry..."

Dan percakapan mereka diakhiri disitu ketika Orochimaru, ya, lelaki tersebut, memuli 'doing him' disana...

AN: Lemon scene, kl mau ini gw tulis, reviews harus paling tidak 10 baru gw edit (gw masukin lemon scene-nya disini)

Orochimaru POV

Matahari sore jatuh di arah barat hidden village tersebut. Aku tersenyum melihat uke nya yang tertidur lelap, naked, hug him tight, and snoring a little. bibir mencium kepala si rambut ijuk itu. "Rashi...aku mencintaimu, maaf, tapi...aku akan pergi..." ujarnya pada tubuh yang terlelap itu.

Aku mencium dahinya tepat ketika ia bangun dan memelukku lebih erat. "Jangan...jangan pergi." Aku engggak tahu kalau dia ternyata bangun. "Kumohon, Koi...onegai, jangan pergi..."

Aku tersenyum. "tidak, kamu harus maju, membesarkan anak yang kutanam pada tubuhmu dari hasil penelitian kita, mencintainya, dan melindungi desa ini sebagai tugasmu selayaknya kage yang baik. Ya?"

Rashi mengangguk menyerah. "Hai...kapan berangkat sayang?"

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum sekali lagi. "Maaf, tapi tepat malam sebelum kau maju, aku harus pergi..."

"Kemana?"

"Akatsuki...aku akan berusaha menghentikan mereka. Setelah tiba saatnya, aku akan mengambil anak kita, Naruto dan melatihnya..."

"seluruh jutsu kita?"

"yeah..."

"...baiklah, tapi berjanji padaku..."

"apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi pada ku dan pada anak kita nanti, jangan berhenti mencintaiku dan dia, lalu...jangan selingkuh," ujarnya sembari mendengarku tertawa kecil, "dan lindungi dia, hmm...sekali lagi, kalau ada orang yang mencintainya, entah laki-laki atau perempuan, uji dia dulu, kalau lolos, baru kau boleh menerimanya! Mengerti?"

"tentu saja, aku selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya...yeah, yang terbaik..."

Rashi menatapku lalu menciumku, "Arigatou, Orochi-koi..."

END OROCHIMARU POV

9 bulan kemudian...Rashi menatap lubang gua dihadapannya. Ia terengah lelah. Di tangannya terdapat bayi kecil yang habis dilahirkan. Ia mencium kepala si kecil tersebut, lalu tersenyum dan segeralah ia melompat keluar, tidak memperdulikan darah yang berceceran membasahi kakinya (AN: kau tahu kan bayi keluar dari mana?). di hadapannya terdapat demon berekor sembilan yang siap menghancurkan mereka semu. Rashi tersenyum. "Orochimaru, sayonara, aishiteru...lindungi anak kita...kumohon..." bisiknya pelan. "Anakku, Hebino-Uzumaki Naruto, heir of Hebino and Uzumaki clan...live strongly and make us proud...I love you...papa will take you...bye..." dan dengan itu ia menaruh anaknya dan membuat beberapa handseal. "Shiki Fuuin!"

**OWARI!**

**An: just like what i said, kl mau gw tulisin adengan lemon scene nya silahkan ngomong, kalau tidak ya gapapa...yang penting REVIEW YA!! Btw yondaime ngelahirinnya...pk oiroke...mbawahahahahaha...hiks2...**bunuh diri

**Naru: what? My papa with Orochimaru?!**

**Yondy: yep2**

**Orochi: hello my son**

**Naru: **fainted

**Yondy: hey kembaran gw di IRC!**

**Me: nani?**

**Yondy: ada lanjutannya?**

**Me: ada...**

**Yondy: kapan ngepost**

**Me: pas gw udah keluar dr penjara dunia...**gasp trhen cried

**Yondy: maa yonchan! Dont cry!!**

**Orochi: weks! Yondaime of Mirc nangis! Perlu difoto!!!**

**Yondy: **kill orochan **stupid husband of mine...**

**Me: **still crying for my poor live **Review...please...hiks...MWAAA!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!! JUST REVIEW** Ambil pisau, mulai nyilet2 tangan kiri...


End file.
